Life of Endings
by darkshadow229
Summary: This is a prequel to Memory. the stories of the old lives of the TDI players.
1. Chapter 1

Life of Endings

Francine's Story

Hi. I'm Francine Hilary Green. I'm 8 years old. I live in Savannah, Georgia. I was born in Beverly Hills, California and grew up in Harlech, Wales until I was 2 years and 5 months old. After that, I moved to London, England and lived there until 2 days before my 5th birthday. I travel a lot… by myself. My mother went missing. I grew up in many places, mostly in hotels and resorts. I was in Savannah, Georgia. Up to 3 days ago, I lived in Tampa, Florida. I was secretly attending school at Roosevelt Elementary School. I got caught when I trusted the teacher in one of my classes. **Big Mistake**. Now I live here in Georgia. I still attend Roosevelt, but it's hard. I have to wake up at 12 am to get to school in Tampa. A girl who lives 2 blocks away from my current residence keeps picking on me. A boy named Garret keeps following me home. To top it all off, nobody knows that I live alone, by myself and a couple of acquaintances. I don't trust people a lot. When I live in a resort or a hotel, I usually reserve by fake names. I make up excuses. I feel like something is wrong. But I was about to learn things that would amaze me, shock me, and surprise me in all of the most unexpected ways.


	2. Marsha White

Life of Endings chapter 2

I live in a Comfort Inn in Savannah under the name Paul West. I said I was Paul's step-niece, Francine Daniels. Every day when I come to the Inn from school, a girl named Marsha White would come in front of me. She knows me as Dogworm.

She said "Hey, Dogworm! I have something for you."

When I hear that, I run but one of Marsha's friends, Julie Woja trips me as I run.

Why is it me? Well, Marsha wants to get people she knows will not fight back against her and if they try, they can't. So technically, this happens every day. I would have bit her…if I would live first.


	3. The Bathroom

Life of Endings chapter 3

Marsha said quickly "Ok, Dogworm, time to take a shower."

Julie strongly interrupted, saying "Wait, Marsha, I have an idea. Remember the bathroom in the Conworth building? What if we use as a meeting place with Dogworm over here?"

Marsha smiled evilly, which wasn't a good sign. In fact, it was a very bad sign.

Marsha looked at me and said "You're right, Julie. Maybe I've should have been too quick to judge Dogworm."

Before I could run, I had my arms grabbed by Julie and another girl in Marsha's group and dragged all the way to the Conworth building.

Marsha went up to the reception desk and said "We have a reserved location."

The receptionist said "3rd floor, 5th door to the left, around the corner when you get off."

Soon, I was in a bathroom. I had a bad feeling that this was** not** going to end well.


	4. The Backpack and Concern

Life of Endings chapter 4

I saw Marsha carrying a backpack. I wanted to laugh but I was too scared at the moment to laugh, let alone breathe.

I said "A backpack? You are going to torment me with a backpack?"

Marsha smiled and said " Oh no, Dogworm, not the backpack itself, but what is inside the backpack you should be scared of."

Marsha unzipped the backpack and showed me the contents. I gasped and started to run away. Julie grabbed me and asked a girl named Sarah to grab my other arm. I wanted to leave but they wouldn't let me leave the bathroom. I was so scared.

I said " N-No, not that!"

Marsha did it anyway. I screamed in pain. It hurt, and yet I felt a pint of anger and sadness, even a little bit of… disappointment. I did not know why. I blacked out. An hour later, I was in Julie's arms, thinking "What just happened?" I then realized that I must dozed off.

Julie whispered "She's awake."

Marsha nodded and looked at me. Was that look in her eyes? Was it… concern?


	5. Toliet Comforts

Life of Endings chapter 5

Marsha said "You okay?"

I said that I was. Julie smiled lovingly. I wanted to know what was going on.

Sarah said "The object made you pass out when…"

My eyes widened. I wanted to scream, but a girl named Beverly and Julie comforted me before I could. Why was it me? Why this group has decided to choose me as their only victim? Julie was patting my hair while Beverly was giving me a massage. I was shocked.

I asked "What are you going to do?"

Marsha said "What do you think I'm going to do to you, sweetheart?"

She took something out of the backpack. It was red, round, and chained to a yellow, small, square. I realized what it was quickly and tried to run away, but Marsha dragged me to a stall. I saw the toilet, decorated in a mysterious and disgusting way. I heard talking such as "she's the one" and "take her back to her Inn".

Julie, Beverly and Sarah had something behind their backs. When I saw what it is, I backed away.

I said quietly and fearfully "No…"


	6. Torture in a Bathroom

Life of Endings chapter 6

I felt scared and nervous. I wanted to run, but the exit was blocked.

Marsha said "Hope you like red and blue, because that's all you will be seeing after… this!"

I felt something soft and plump go pop. I gasped in shock. I hoped that was a way out. Julie was next to me, watching. After 40 minutes of torture, I was tired and panting on the bathroom floor from having to run a lot.

Sarah said "She is a strong one, isn't she?"

I saw many nods and signs of approval. Julie hugged me and Beverly was behind me, meaning I was a little sandwiched. I found myself face-down on the floor, and heard whispers. I saw the backpack and smiled evilly. Time for me to get my own revenge on the group.


	7. Following Garrett

Life of Endings chapter 7

I looked around. They were too distracted with the backpack to be paying any attention to me at all. I ran out of the building and all the way back to the inn. I saw Garrett. I thought "Oh great, he's following me again." I never saw Garrett as the sneaky type. Yet, he is always following me. I went inside and went to my hotel room. Outside was Garrett, smiling evilly.

I shouted "Garrett, leave me alone!"

Garret smiled again and said "Okay then, Alicia. But soon Alicia Gwen Jacksen, you will be mine. Forever."

I nearly screamed out loud. Why was he calling me Alicia? Why was he following me? What did he mean by forever? Did he mean he would go to great lengths to get to me, even… attack all those close to me, and maybe even myself?


End file.
